reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Adventure/Transcript
(Walt Disney Pictures logo shows) (A Shadow lurks in the hallways) Voice intenses: "YESSS, After all my years of searching, it's time to test the Pokeman's Power once again!" (a bulky Rhydon emerges all tangled up) Rhydon: Talk about booby traps, they need to work on that! Voice: Silence you incompetent Cretin, your as bad as those clowns who go after a stupid kid, with an electronic rodent, because the creators are too greedy and lazy to to make a better plot. Rhydon: But sir, I don't wanna interrupt, but who is PokeMan again? Origin Too? Voice: (sigh) The REAL Ash Ketchum you brainless dult, who became the Pokesapien which DNA I need for the formula to recreate the serum!? Rhydon: Oh, that... I always forget about the origin story of PokeMan, or why we're always after PokeMan! Voice: Now come on, we've got ourselves a little something to catch! Rhydon: What?! I thought we are going after PokeMan! (gets banged in the head) (we cut to a little town named Glowerhaven, where our heroes are resting at a shopping mall) (Brock seen googling over a woman with a White Spheal) Devon: Brock, cut it out. Brock: (groans) Come on! You know i love those sphere thingys, and ever since you bought that Pokemon Essentials guide today, you've been reading it non-stop! Devon: It's a fun book. It's also important! Even though i'm not a trainer, i'm more of a Pokemon Enthusiast. (drinks his soda) Brock: Enthusiast, Stupiditast, what's the point! Devon: Come on Brock! We're Team Omnitrix! You know the motto, "When People, or Pokemon ask for help, we Team Omnitrix come and save the day", hence why Ben gave me this alien do-hicky (shows off his Omnitrix) and technically a Dragon Prince (shows off his dragon necklace). Brock: So, you're spoiled... Devon: Brock, you don't understand! I'm not spolied, it's just... uh--- Team Omnitrix equipment! (chuckles) Brock: Just admit it you're spoiled. Devon: I've had enough! You go... uh, chase a sphere, while i head back to HQ! WHERE THEY APPRECIATE SOMEONE NAMED DARIOUS!!! (Ben notices Devon storming across the mall) Ben: What's wrong? Devon: Don't ask! Ben (thinks): ''i feel like cheering him up, but how? i don't wanna upset him more... Ha! maybe i can---'' (hears his phone ring) Yello, Team Omnitrix here! Lady: HELP!! SOMEONE STOLE MY TV!!! I DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS, BUT HE WAS HEARING A BLUE MASK! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!!! Ben: Don't worry lady, we're on our way!! Devon: Robbery? Ben: Yep, most of our rescues involve electronic equipment for some reason, we're not technicians... Devon: (Yells) BROCK!!!!! Brock: (runs like crazy to the duo) SIR YES SAR! Devon: We've got a report of a TV Robber in Carolyn Drive! Brock: CAROLYN DRIVE?! THAT'S LIKE 5 MILES FROM HERE!! Ben: (selects XLR8 on his omnitrix) Looks like we have to dash... Devon: BUT HOW?! You've got 2 people here! what do you expect to do, just drag us? (we cut to XLR10 running, dragging Devon and Brock by the shirt, nearing choking them in the process) XLR8: hurry, we need to save the person's purse! Lady: He went that way! Brock: Blue mask? hmmm? Devon: there he goes into the magical portal! XLR8: Let's go! (suddenly, as the portal closes, they miss, causing the three to crash onto a wall and fall down in a cartoony fashion) more to come...